


Addie's Memories - "No more talking."

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	Addie's Memories - "No more talking."

Red sheets, blood red sateen.

Cool and soft, I would dive into your bed excitedly. I loved those sheets.

The space we inhabited between them was so warm.

You told me you could touch my skin forever, and your rough hands made me feel small.

_“Turn out the lights.”_

When I woke in the morning, a sliver of sunlight had slipped through the curtains, running across my thighs.

I could have lied in that bed forever, not speaking, smoking cigarettes.

_“Those are going to kill you.”_

You told me that you have never felt so alive, or so scared.

I told you that you were feeling love for the first time, and that it was a mistake.

You laughed and covered my mouth with your hand.

_“No more talking.”_

You counted the scars on my arms, the bruises on my back.

I wrote my name over and over on the palms of your hands.

You carved your initials in my chest.

_“W. S.”_

In that bed time didn’t exist.

We never got hungry or thirsty, I never slept but was never fully awake.

Pulling the sheet up over my head; hiding in that dark red world, just floating.

_“I won’t, can’t die. I’ll just disappear.”_


End file.
